


Man On A Mission

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Wind and Water [3]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd be more sympathetic, but he's just glad he's not on the receiving end this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man On A Mission

On reflection, Makoto would later think, giving in to his curiosity had probably been a bad idea. On the other hand, the sight of Jin marching Go into the clothes shop, somehow managing to turn Go's attempts at escape against him, was an intriguing sight and he'd never had much luck at resisting that impulse. That was his mistake: following them in.

"My clothes are perfectly fine!" Go was insisting, looking around frantically, trying to escape. "What's wrong with them?"

"I could write a book about what's wrong with them," Jin shot back, grabbing hold of Go's arm and dragging him along. "Starting with they don't fit properly and were out of date ten years ago, now shut up and quit complaining. You're not getting out of this."

That was when Go spotted him, his eyes lighting up like he thought Makoto was his ticket out of here. "Makoto!" he said in relief. "Is something wrong? Do you need anything? Any kind of help?"

"No," Makoto replied, giving him a sheepish smile as Jin turned to him in surprise. "I was just curious."

Go's face fell but Jin beamed. "Excellent," he decided. "You can hold everything for me."

"But--"  
"You're not forcing _him_ into new clothes?"

The protests came at once, not that Jin seemed to have any problem hearing them both. "Yes," he said, pointing at Makoto. "You will. My hands are going to be full as it is. And no," he continued, switching the finger to point at Go, "because Makoto's clothes don't make my head ache every time I look at them."

Makoto wasn't sure if relief was an appropriate thing to feel right now but he did anyway. When Jin was this focused on something nothing would dissuade him and he wasn't any keener on being made over than Go was. He froze briefly as Jin gave him a considering look, unceremoniously dumping a pile of shirts into Makoto's hands. Fortunately he seemed to decide against it, shaking his head and shoving Go into a changing room, shirts and trousers in hand.

"Alright," came Jin's voice a moment later. "Lose the clothes."

"What? No!"

Shaking his head, Makoto leant against the nearest wall, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do while he was waiting, because this was now promising to be a long afternoon and while he hadn't had plans, this wasn't how he'd thought to spend his afternoon either. He settled for listening to the commentary accompanying Jin's mission to get Go into better clothes, thankful that he wasn't the object of Jin's attention for this.

"No. No, no, no, absolutely not. Try this one."

"What're you... _Don't put your hands there, what are you doing?_ "

"Hmmm. No, not this one. Try the black one."

At one point there was the sound of a scuffle and Makoto half expected to see Go come barrelling out from behind the curtain in a desperate bid for freedom. There was no escape bid - at least not one that made it past the curtain - but there _was_ a muffled 'umph' followed by a thud and Makoto was beginning to wonder what exactly was going on in there when Jin popped out, the shirts he'd taken in neatly folded, complacent smile on his face. "Next."

In the end, despite his protests, Go would be leaving with several new shirts, a couple of soft jumpers and 'better trousers, not ones that look like you've been wearing them for years'. In spite of the occasional tedium of waiting, Makoto was still more amused than he thought he should be. Not amused enough to be disappointed when it was over, however, because it meant he could escape before Jin got any ideas.

His relief was short-lived as Jin tugged his shirt up as he passed, craning his neck to look at the label, then nodded to himself.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked warily as Jin sent Go over to the counter and turned to him with that smile, the overly cheerful smile that meant Makoto should probably make a break for it in three, two...

Jin was suddenly blocking the door - how did he move so fast? Makoto wondered - and Makoto backed away slowly, hands held out in front him in an attempt to ward Jin off. "No. No way."

"Only a couple of things," Jin beamed. "Nothing to worry about."

"But-- I suddenly remembered I have something to do," he said hurriedly. "Photos I need to develop. For the Professor."

"The Professor can wait," Jin told him sternly. "You didn't have anything to do until now."

"Besides," Go added from behind him, bags in hand, looking decidedly more cheerful than he had before, "if I have to suffer so do you."

Why was it the Knuckle Risers never went off when you wanted them to? Makoto thought, wracking his brain for something - anything - to get him out of this.

"Keep an eye on him," Jin told Go. "I need to find a few things."

Go nodded and there went any chances of making a break for it. After the indignities of the afternoon there was no way Go was going to let him get out of this. "I don't suppose..."

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Jin came back, surprisingly true to his word with only a few things: a pale blue jumper, some polo shirts in brighter colours than Makoto would choose for himself and a couple of pairs of jeans. Makoto eyed him suspiciously as Jin propelled him towards the changing rooms, Go standing guard between them and the door.

"The shirts I get," he hissed. "But how the hell do you know what size trousers I wear?"

Jin just smirked. "I have a good memory."

Makoto thought of dimly lit offices, of desks and of clothes lying discarded on the floor and flushed slightly. "Then why check the shirt?"

"I can't remember _everything_ now, can I?" Jin asked in amusement, stopping outside the changing room and folding his arms as he slouched against the opposite wall. "Come on," he said in a louder voice, "stop complaining Makoto, just try them on. Then this will all be over and you can go."

"Do I have any say in this at all?"

Jin grinned. "No."

"Thought not." It had been worth a try.

"The sooner you change the sooner you can leave," Jin reminded him. "Come on, I don't have all day, you know."

"Could have fooled me," Makoto muttered as he stalked into the small cubicle, jerking the curtain closed behind him, silently daring Jin to follow him in.

"You're not going in there?" came the sound of Go's voice, sounding surprised and put out.

"Makoto I can trust to dress himself," was the tart reply. "It's you I have doubts about."

Go spluttered something incoherent that Jin responded to with sarcasm and Makoto tugged off his shirt to the sound of their bickering, shaking his head with a grin, glad that they couldn't see him smiling.


End file.
